1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held power drills, and more specifically, to a portable leverage unit for supporting and maneuvering a hand-held power drill.
2. Related Art
Issued patents relating to leverage accessories include: Imai (U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,456); Lierz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,119); Moorhead, Sr. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,048); Screen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,704); Gardner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,467); Foshee, Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,158); Maecker (U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,650); and Merrick (U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,282).